sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Гравитационный характеристический импеданс мегаскопических тел
Гравитационный характеристический импеданс мегаскопических тел – в настоящее время отсутствует общепринятый подход к проблема волнового гравитационного сопротивления физических объектов различной природы и масштаба (ведь даже грвитационные волны до сих пор не обнаружены экспериментально!). В то же время, уже получила широкое распространение фундаментальная константа природы (пусть в «узких кругах» пока), имеющая название гравитационный характеристический импеданс вакуума: ( \rho_{G0} \ ) - физическая константа с определенной, пока не измеряемой величиной, которая характеризует отношение амплитуд электроподобного и магнитоподобного полей гравитационного излучения, распространяющегося в вакууме: :: \rho_{G0} = \sqrt{\frac{\mu_G}{\epsilon_G}} = \frac{4\pi G}{c} = 2\alpha \cdot \frac{h}{m_{S}^2} = 2,796696\cdot 10^{-18} \ м2 /(с ∙ кг), где :: \epsilon_G = \frac{1}{4\pi G} = 1,192708\cdot 10^9 \ кг∙ с2 ∙м–3 - гравиэлектрическая проницаемость (подобная электрической постоянной); ::G'' - гравитационная постоянная; ::''c - скорость света в вакууме; :: \mu_G = \frac{4\pi G}{c^2} = 9,328772\cdot 10^{-27} \ м / кг - гравимагнитная восприимчивость (подобная магнитной постоянной); :: h \ - постоянная Планка; :: \alpha_E = \frac{e^2}{2\epsilon_E hc} - электрическая постоянная тонкой структуры для квантов электрического заряда; e \ - заряд электрона; :: m_{S} = e\sqrt{\frac{\epsilon_G}{\epsilon_E}} = \frac{e}{\sqrt{4\pi G\epsilon_E}} = \sqrt{\alpha_E}\cdot m_P, \ здесь масса Стони m_{S}\ была впервые предложена Джорджем Джонсоном Стони (1881), задолго до создания квантовой теории. Сегодня этот масштаб массы называют масштаб Стони (Stoney scale), : m_P = \sqrt{\frac{\hbar c}{G}}\ - масса Планка. Как и в электромагнетизме, характеристический импеданс вакуума играет центральную роль в явлениях излучения и приема, а также в соответствующем оборудовании, таком как гравитационные антенны, входной импеданс которых в идеальном случае должен быть равен характеристическому импедансу. Очевидно, что числовое значение этого импеданса - чрезвычайно малая величина, но в любом случае все гравитационные детекторы должны быть согласованы с ней для успешного приема гравитационных волн. К сожалению, в настоящее время отсутствует осмысленная концепция в рамках «академической науки», объясняющая гравитационное сопротивление физических тел, базирующаяся на квантовых космогонических представлениях, отсюда и современные проблемы с гравитационными волнами… История Согласно Макдональду (1997), первым, кто использовал уравнения Максвелла при описании гравитации, был Оливер Хевисайд (1894). Дело в том, что в слабом гравитационном поле стандартная теория гравитации может быть записана в форме уравнений Максвелла (Panofsky, 1955). Очевидно, что в 19-м столетии еще не было системы СИ, и поэтому первое упоминание про гравитационные постоянные возможно относится к Форварду (1961). В 80-х годах Максвелло-подобные уравнения были рассмотрены в книге Валда (1984) по общей гравитации. В 90-х Краус вперые ввел гравитационный импеданс вакуума, который в дальнейшем был уточнен Кифером (2005), а сегодня Раймондом Чиао (2002-2009), который разрабатывает методы экспериментального изучения гравитационных волн. Неожиданный поворот случился при рассмотрении проблемы т.н. низкотемпературных ядерных реакций Адаменко в рамках концепции масштабирования материи с использованием модели квантового гравитационного резонатора и квантования циркуляции скорости. Действительно, в рамках этого подхода совсем неожиданно выплыло мегаскопическое значение гравитационного резонатора, равное гравитационному радиусу Бора масштаба Планка (через частоту осцилляций внутри сферы Адаменко11). Данный подход можно распространить на планетные и звездные тела мегаскопических масштабов, находящихся в гравитационных полях азличных масштабов материи. Мы не будем рассматривать ОТО (а также СТО) в качестве модельного механизма в силу слабости гравитационных полей и невозможности использования квантовомеханического подхода к рассматриваемым объектам. Здесь вполне достаточно несколько модернизированного подхода Ньютона к проблеме гравитационного взаимодействия. Теоретическая модель гравитационных взаимодействий Гравитационное взаимодействие Ньютона Гравитационная сила Ньютона для взаимодействия двух масс в общем виде может быть представлена как: : F_{GS}=\frac{1}{4\pi \epsilon_G}\frac{mM}{R^2} \ , где m \ - «малая» и M \ - «большая» гравитационные массы, а R \ - расстояние между этими массами. В настоящее время данный подход испытывает определенные трудности при рассмотрении орбитального движения звезд в галактиках а также при учете крупномасштабной структуры Метагалактики (необходимость введения «темной» материи и энергии). Учет гравитационных вихрей Каждое физическое тело (особенно сферической формы) массы m \ по умолчанию формирует квантовый гравитационный резонатор, частота колебаний которого может быть представлена через т.н. «минимальную массу»: : m_{min}=\frac{\hbar}{cR_m} \ , где \hbar \ - редуцированная постоянная Планка, c \ - скорость света в вакууме и R_m \ - радиус сферы физического тела. В свою очередь, квантовый гравитационный резонатор формирует «квантовы2 гравитационный вихрь»: : h/m_{min} \ , который также может взаимодействовать не только с другими вихрями, но и с обычными гравитационными массами. Например, взаимодействие этого вихря с большой массой M \ может быть представлено в виде «смешанной силы»: : F_{GMix}=\frac{1}{4\pi \sqrt{\epsilon_G\mu_G}}\frac{M(h/m_{min})}{R^2} \ . Вполне естественен вопрос, какая из представленных сил больше. Поэтому рассмотрим отношение гравитационных сил в виде: : \xi_F=\frac{F_{GMix}}{F_{GS}}=\sqrt{\frac{\epsilon_G}{\mu_G}}\frac{2\pi c R_m}{m}=\frac{\rho_{Gm}}{\rho_{G0}} \ , где : \rho_{Gm}=2\pi \frac{cR_m}{m} \ и является искомым «гравитационным характеристическим импедансом» физического тела! Он может быть большим, или меньшим от гравитационного импеданса вакуума. В дальнейшем нас будет интересовать условие «равенства» импедансов: : \rho_{Gm}=2\pi \frac{c R_{mx}}{m}=\rho_{G0} \ , которое позволяет определить «минимальное» значение размеров физического тела: : R_{mx}=\rho_{G0}\frac{m}{2\pi c} \ . Тогда минимальный объем будет равен: : V_{mx}=\frac{4}{3}\pi R_{mx}^3 \ . Теперь мы можем определить плотность вещества в этом минимальном объеме: : \rho_{mx}=\frac{m}{V_{mx}}=\frac{3m}{4\pi R_{mx}^3} \ . Самое смешное здесь то, что он для некоторых звездных тел совпадает с максимально допустимой плотностью вещества, характерной для нейтронных звезд: : \rho_{pr}=\frac{3m_{pr}}{4\pi l_{pr}^3}=4.293\cdot 10^{19} \ кг/м^3. Таким образом, мы получили независимый критерий для того, чтобы определить при каких условиях звездные тела могут коллапсировать сбрасывая часть массы в нейтронные звезды. Уникальный характер массы Солнца Здесь имеется ввиду не сама уникальность нашего светила на одной из планет которого возникла жизнь, а тривиальное значение массы Солнца, которая весьма близка к т.н. «идеальному значению» массы звезды (в смысле длительности ее существования). По аналогии с объяснением низкотемпературных реакций Адаменко, здесь также можно воспользоваться квантованием циркуляции скорости в виде: : 4\pi l_pr^2\cdot \omega_S=\frac{h}{M_S} \ , где l_{pr} \ - характеристическая длина протонного масштаба, M_S \ - маса Солнца, а \omega_S=\frac{c}{R_{Sx}} \ - частота гравитационного резонатора Солнца. Из этой формулы мы можем оценить характерные размеры области резонансных колебаний: : R_{Sx}=2l_{pr}\frac{M_S}{m_pr}=5,00178\cdot 10^{41} \ м. Не трудно заметить, что это огромное расстояние с точностью до 4% близко к величине Боровского радиуса температурного масштаба Больцмана: : R_{Bz}=\frac{l_{Bz}}{\alpha_N}=4,796960430E+41 \ м, где l_{Bz}=8,4032414\cdot 10^{-4} \ м - характеристическая длина масштаба Больцмана, а \alpha_N=1,751785\cdot 10^{-45} \ - силовая постоянная Природного масштаба (на массе электрона). Таким образом, приравнивая резонансную область звезды Боровскому радиусу масштаба Больцмана, мы можем определить массу «идеальной звезды»: : M_{Ist}=\frac{m_{pr}R_{Bz}}{2l_{pr}}=1.907551\cdot 10^{30} \ кг, Которая очевидно на 4% меньше массы нашего Солнца! Больше всего здесь удивляет то, что массы звезд связаны с такими огромными расстояниями (масштаб Больцмана!), на которых могут разместиться миллионы и более вселенных, подобной к нашей! Это приводит к тому, что т.н. «светимость» звезд связана с «внешними» факторами, а не «внутренними» (термоядерные реакции), как полагает сегодня академическая наука (Козырев был прав!). Звезды «светят» потому, что они занимают (вытесняют) своей массой пространство, и все дела. А энергия берется с «неисчерпаемого» континиума, радиуса масштаба Больцмана (звезда - своеобразная «гравитационная антенна» или приемник. Принимает гравитационные волны, а излучает электромагнитные!). Сравнение с экспериментальными результатами Результаты обработки массо- габаритных параметров разнообразных звезд (охватывающий весь диапазон масс и размеров) представлен в Таблице 1. Из данной таблицы видно, что «нейтронные звезды» имеют практически идеальное согласование с характеристическим гравитационным импедансом вакуума. Более того, они даже в нейтронном состоянии имеют избыток массы по отношению к массе Солнца. Другими словами, первоначально эти массивные звезды имели массу значительно большую, чем масса Солнца и только в процессе взрыва сверхновой они сбросили излишки массы (но не до идеального значения!). Но ведь даже при потенциальном «сжимании» Солнца мы получаем меньшее значение плотности (в два раза, по отношению к плотности нейтронной звезды), а ведь нашему светилу коллапс не светит (в лучшем случае «мягкий» переход в «белый карлик»). Именно поэтому свойства Солнца близки к свойствам белого карлика Sirius B. Таким образом, все звезды с массой ниже нашего Солнца никогда самопроизвольно не коллапсируют в нейтронную звезду. Но это совсем не означает, что принудительным образом, путем приложения внешних усилий (подобно к экспериментам Адаменко) развитая сверхцивилизация не сможет «утилизировать» звезду подобную солнечной. Другое дело, зачем, но пути Господни нам неисповедимы… Смотри также * Гравитационный характеристический импеданс вакуума * Вихревая природа необычных свойств пирамид * Низко-энергетические ядерные реакции Адаменко * Масштабные диапазоны гравитационных волн * Квантовый гравитационный резонатор * Квантовые резонаторы Литература * 1. K.T. McDonald, Am. J. Phys. 65, 7 (1997) 591-2 * 2. O. Heaviside, Electromagnetic Theory (”The Electrician” Printing and Publishing Co., London, 1894) pp. 455-465. * 3. W. K. H. Panofsky and M. Phillips, Classical Electricity and Magnetism (Addison-Wesley, Reading, MA, 1955), p. 168, 166. * 4. R. L. Forward, Proc. IRE 49, 892 (1961). * 5. R. M. Wald, General Relativity (University of Chicago Press, Chicago, 1984). * 6. J. D. Kraus, IEEE Antennas and Propagation. Magazine 33, 21 (1991). * 7. C. Kiefer and C. Weber, Annalen der Physik (Leipzig) 14, 253 (2005). * 8. Raymond Y. Chiao. "Conceptual tensions between quantum mechanics and general relativity: Are there experimental consequences, e.g., superconducting transducers between electromagnetic and gravitational radiation?" arXiv:gr-qc/0208024v3 (2002). PDF * 9. R.Y. Chiao and W.J. Fitelson. Time and matter in the interaction between gravity and quantum fluids: are there macroscopic quantum transducers between gravitational and electromagnetic waves? In Proceedings of the “Time & Matter Conference” (2002 August 11-17; Venice, Italy), ed. I. Bigi and M. Faessler (Singapore: World Scientific, 2006), p. 85. arXiv: gr-qc/0303089. PDF * 10. R.Y. Chiao. Conceptual tensions between quantum mechanics and general relativity: are there experimental consequences? In Science and Ultimate Reality, ed. J.D. Barrow, P.C.W. Davies, and C.L.Harper, Jr. (Cambridge:Cambridge University Press, 2004), p. 254. arXiv:gr-qc/0303100. * 11. Adamenko S.I. Controlled Nucleosynthesis. Breakthroughs in Experiment and Theory, Series: Fundamental Theories of Physics , Vol. 156, Adamenko, Stanislav; Selleri, Franco; Merwe, Alwyn van der (Eds.), 780 p. (Springer, 2007). (http://www.springer.com/physics/elementary/book/978-1-4020-5873-8) * 12. Якимаха А.Л. Высокотемпературные квантовые гальваномагнитные эффекты в двумерных инверсионных слоях МДП- транзисторов. - Киев.:Выща школа, 1989.-91с.— ISBN 5-11-002309-3 Категория:Гравитация Категория:Квантовая механика